


Y la vida sigue...

by Nakuru



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada vez que ve una postal, Kougami piensa en escribirle a Akane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y la vida sigue...

Las postales atraen su atención de manera insistente cada vez que está en zona turística, donde un japonés puede pasar relativamente desapercibido siempre y cuando no se quede por mucho tiempo.

Es un hábito, en este punto, pero no uno que impulsa a Kougami a actuar, aun cuando sí lo hace pensar en lo que podría hacer.

«Tsunemori Akane» es la forma en que suele imaginar que encabezaría la nota que escribiría en la postal, mas después de eso su mente queda en blanco.

Hay docenas, si es que no cientos, de frases que podría citar y aunque puede rememorarlas con poco esfuerzo, ninguna le parece realmente apropiada; anunciarle que está vivo sería simplemente redundante y agradecerle también lo sería.

Y pese a que hay una parte de sí que quiere disculparse, no por sus acciones sino por hacerla sufrir su egoísmo, es algo que nunca hará.

Él entiende, mejor de lo que seguramente lo hace Akane, cuál fue la línea que cruzó al jalar el gatillo y está consciente de que no hay vuelta atrás de ello, y es por eso mismo y no por las posibilidades de ser encontrado que, sabe, nunca debe contactarla.

Al final, Kougami compra cigarrillos y sigue su camino, siempre alerta a pesar de que el sistema no tenga el control en el lugar en el que está de paso. Porque aunque no pueda retornar a ella, sí es su deber seguir adelante.


End file.
